Data storage systems typically include at least one storage processor that controls data reads from and data writes to a plurality of disk drives. A number of disk drives are housed in a disk array enclosure, along with a controller for the disk drives and cache for facilitating the efficient transfer of data to and from the disk drives. Such a data storage system may be capable of accommodating a number of disk array enclosures. The disk array enclosures of such a data storage system are each separately connected to a power source and are always powered up when they are installed in the rack of the system, regardless of whether they need to be powered or not. In other words, even if the associated storage processor is powered off, the disk array enclosures will be powered. Furthermore, a disk array enclosure may be improperly installed in the rack in a way that enables power to be supplied to the enclosure, but with the data communication links improperly connected. In such a situation, there could be no indication of the improper installation until the problem manifests itself during use of the system.